Her Last Wish
by Dueling Fire Demon
Summary: some HieixBotan in this story as after Botan is killed. Hiei has nothing left but to forfill what she always wanted him to do and seeing the category i have it under, obvious what that is . will he do it? and will Botan come back ever?


he was devastated. she was gone. the one he loved. Botan. she was gone for good. dead. that left Hiei in shreds. why did she have to die? he loved her. she loved him. she was the only one who could see him, the real him he only hid with an emotionless mask. she could see all his pain and fears although he refused to show anyone. but why did she have to die? he was there, he could have done something - anything. yet he only stood and watched. the others said there was nothing they could do. they said she did her job, as they did theirs.

hiei could not believe she was dead. he often stayed in their apartment. crying. the tear gems, cried into buckets, then slowly cried himself to sleep. he had not cried so much in his life. not when he was an infant, not while he was a child, not even through the jagan implant which caused so much pain.

the team was incapable of helping. they wanted to help their once fiery friend. yusuke knew how to help, despite being an idiot most of the time.

"No way urimeshi!" Kuwabara shouted, "No way is my precious Yukina going to help the runt! for all you know he could kill her!"

"But he won't you ass!" Yusuke said plainly, "You still don't get it," Yusuke whispered to himself.

"Don't get what?" Kuwabara had heard what he said. Yusuke mentally slapped himself.

"Don't get that... that..." Yusuke could not come up with a cover and gave a look to the others that said 'help me'

"that it is against his code to harm people who are not starting a fight with him and will not win against him," Kurama leaned forward from his chair when he said this, to make it clear that it was true.

"Kazuma, he really needs our help though," Yukina replied innocently, "besides, if you lost someone as close as botan was to Hiei, wouldn't you want help?" Kuwabara nodded slightly, giving a sign that it was alright.

The next day, Yukina headed over to Botan's old apartment. she really didn't know what to say when she got to Hiei. she cared about him like a brother. and was heart broken when Botan died, but Hiei being the way he is now, made it even worse. Yukina slowly approached the door and opened it.

"Hiei, are you there?" she asked shyly. the entire place was pitch black. no light could be seen. yet it was the middle of the day. not one thing in the room seemed out of place. the counters were still clean, cabinets were the same. to Yukina, it was as if Botan was still there, because everyone knew how neat she was.

She walked slowly through the apartment. with a slight feeling as though something was going to leap out at her. Botan's apartment was normally a bright happy place, but with her gone, and the lights out, it was a creepy and eerie Ora around. a small lump of black caught her eye, it was darker than the rest of the room. the lump was a person, Hiei. his blood red eyes seemed to shine in the darkness as she approached him.

"Are you alright?" Yukina asked, placing a hand on his back.

no answer

"Why are you still here... the team is worried about you,"

"Tell them to stop worrying. i can take care of myself... always have," Hiei spoke coldy, as if talking to anyone else other than Yukina who he was much kinder to.

"Hiei, i don't think Botan would want you to sit here and waste your life away here," Hiei looked up slightly, eyes softening a bit. he gave a slight nod before standing.

"You're right, she would want me to tell you..." Hiei struggled to say that small sentence. he had never thought he would have to, or need to tell her this, "to tell you, the truth..." Hiei paused and looked at the ground, afraid to meet her face, "I'm... really... your brother, I'm him," he still refused to meet her gaze, and the sheer knowledge that she knows now, made her Innocent eyes on him, feel like a thousand knives in his body.

Yukina did not speak, well how could anyone speak, when they find out who their long lost brother is? Hiei took her silence as a pure, wordless rejection, which was better than a rejection with words. so, Hiei turned to leave, but couldn't, because Yukina had grabbed his wrists.

"Brother," She began, "knowing you're my brother is... the greatest thing to find out but..." Yukina looked down to the ground, and Hiei looked at her questionably, "But, finding out that my brother is in so much pain is... even more painful than what Tarukane did," Hiei looked down in shame at the pain he caused his sister, "But it is not your fault, brother... is there any way to get her back?"

"I don't know," Hiei said plainly. he tried so hard to put his emotionless mask back on, but failed and some of the pain he felt became visable in his eyes.

"Lets go to Koenma, and see what HE can do," Hiei said nothing but fallowed Yukina to Spirit World.

the trip was short and quiet. Hiei refused to look at his sister, while she still looked at him. she was worried for him. In Koenma's office, Hiei entered, for the first time, not breaking down the doors and avoiding speaking.

"Yukina? Hiei? What are you two doing here?" Koenma asked, looking up over his stack of papers.

"Hn"

"We're here to get botan back," Yukina played with her fingers and small glimmers of fear but mostly covered with hope.

"What? she's dead,"

"I know but... there has to be something you can do,"

"I could but..." the moment he said that he could, Hiei's head shot up.

"But what? Toddler" Hiei's eyes showed so much emotion, there was no possible way to describe it.

"Well... i could and... i guess because of her record of being a ferry girl, and her helping the team and her-"

"Get to the point dipper breathe... my patience is wearing thin," Hiei was tired of the delay.

"Okay! now becuse she is such a good person, I'll bring her back, also because she could be useful to the team," Hiei nodded. Koenma snapped his fingers and a white light started to glow in a corner of the room. the light was blinding and burned slightly, as the light slowly faded, reveling the source, as Botan. a smile graced her lips and her ocean blue hair, tied up in a ponytail. The moment the light faded, and everyone adjusted to the light, Botan, and Hiei's eyes mad contact. her smile became larger, and a small smile fell on his face.

"Hiei!" Botan cried as she ran into his arms. the two embraced and buried their heads in the crook of the other's neck, "I've missed you,"

"As did I," Hiei said against her neck, "Also, you should know," Hiei raised his head to her ear, "She knows, i told her," He whispered into her ear. this only made her smile get larger as they closed the small gap between their lips.


End file.
